A Guy, Two Women And A Baby
by Goon-Du89
Summary: What happened when a baby was found in the katsuragi apartment? PLEASE REVIEW!


Author's note: This is my first try for a fanfic so please be nice.   
  
Disclaimer: I own Evangelion………………………………………NOT!!! That's a joke. Please laugh for the pete sake of the author.  
  
Warning: The Fanfic u'r about to read contain really lame jokes and bad story plotting because its written in 1 o'clock in the morning so don't blame author…  
  
Warning: You are warned…  
  
Warning: You are really warned  
  
Warning: Read at your own risk… MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *cough**cough* Damn catballs…  
  
One men, Two women and a baby Ch 1: The Baby arrival   
  
It was 7.00am in the morning, the cries of the cicada fills the warm morning air with a few automobiles passing around the flat of the Katsuragi / Ikari / Soryu. As I said it was a peaceful and nice day…   
  
Until….  
  
……….  
  
………  
  
………  
  
"WWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" A loud cry ran through the air, through the doors, through the window which cracked slowly, out to the open air, down into the gutter, up to the soccer field, and GOAL!!!!!! Anyway back to the story, the cry lasted a good 50 second before it stopped and carried on again…and again and again… Until a boy woke up from his peaceful slumber, otherwise known as Third Child, Baka, Wimp, spineless wuss, Iron Chef; long story short…Shinji Ikari. His hands slowly reaching out from to his alarm clock and press the button to stop. The cry stopped and then suddenly started again. Shinji's hand reached out again and pressed it to stop. But the crying started again. Shinji opened one eye and reached his hand to press the alarm clock to stop again but suddenly a thought hit him hard like 10 tons of brick from the sky. Since when alarm clock started to cry? Turning his head and now opening his two eyes, he saw something and froze.  
  
It's a baby  
  
It's a baby and was staring at Shinji  
  
Shinji stared back at the baby  
  
The baby was still staring   
  
Shinji was still staring at the baby  
  
Baby was still staring  
  
Shinji stared at the baby now with eyes widen.  
  
Baby stared back suckling his thumb.  
  
The brain of shinji started to kick into motion, processing the following information:   
  
"Its 7 o'clock in the morning. The air is fresh. No screaming from Asuka. No "YYYYYEEEEEEEAAAAHHH!!!" morning/beer/breakfast calls from Misato and there is a baby of unknown origin…."  
  
After a full 7 seconds, the brain of Shinji executed a command. A command used a lot of times before. So many times it executed and its filling up the memory space of Shinji's brain. The command is:  
  
Scream….really very loud….  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the Shinji's scream™ now fills the air along with the baby's wail. Its enough to wake Gendo up, make an Eva berserk, make MAGI think it is an Angel, and make Tokyo-3 worst tremor with screaming sound effect. "What happened Shinji?!" asked a concern Misato who woke up startled from the screams. Followed by Asuka complaining, "Baka Third Child! You better had a good reason for disturbing for-Oh My God!." Asuka stopped her complaint as she saw the baby on Shinji's bed which was wet from the crying of the baby. Well actually they did not know that the baby had bed wetted so, 99.99% of the wet spot is urine while the rest are tears… anyway back to the story.  
  
"So the baby was found on your bed mysteriously when you woke up?! You almost got me baka!" Asuka exclaimed as the baby was now FINALLY asleep after many attempts such as making the baby drunk with beer (you all should know whose idea was that right?), trying to make him drink coffee, making him eating ramen etc..etc. But however the problem was because he (Yes! It's a 'he'!) wetted his diapers so they used Shinji's underwear (by Asuka's 'death package' including a threat to kick his groin and glare) warp it up and miraculously it worked and now the baby was now sleeping peacefully…well at least for now… Anyway back to the story: "But how did the person carrying the baby passed through our door?" With that everyone started to think deeply on how did the person break in ranging from climbing through the window etc. Suddenly, Asuka exclaimed and point at the door wide open. "Someone forgot to lock it yesterday…." Shinji said with a sweatdrop, "So that explains…."said Misato. "So um…what are we going to do about the baby?" asked Shinji curiously. "Well we have to call the police and they will check it out." Misato finished its sentence throwing its 5th can of beer. "Hey! There's a note in it." pointed Asuka and began to read aloud:  
  
"Dear whoever is reading this,   
  
PLEASE take care of my baby for one week. I will be back one week later. I promised.   
  
By his mother."   
  
"I'm still handing it over to the police. I can't just trust the mother. Abandoning the baby is bad enough in the first place and she still wanted to earn our trust to take care of the baby." Misato said, "I don't think we should hand her to the police Misato." Said Shinji eyeing the child with a glint of sadness in his eye. "I think we should trust the mother and take care of the baby for one week. Please Misato, can we look after her? I think I can do it." Shinji said with assurance in his tone. "You are right I don't think I can bear to see a child to be abandoned but it will be worse if he was put in the foster home."  
  
Misato said with a smile. "Then WHERE will he sleeping?" Asuka asked. The question dawned on them and suddenly a voice came out, "um…he will sleep in my room for this one week." It was Shinji's. "And where will you be sleeping?" Asked Misato. Suddenly a grin appeared on Soryu's lips, "How 'bout mine Shinji. I will share with you one bed…" shinji immediately blushed at the comment and stammered, "I…I..I…w…wi…ll sleep on the couch!" Asuka immediately burst out laughing at the expression. So plans are made as they prepare themselves for their unexpected one week of nightmare…  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Author's note: So how is it? Is it good? Is it funny or is it just plain downright stupid? please review!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Oh yeah by the way, I'm looking for a pre reader so if anyone is interested please e-mail me at goon_du89@hotmail.com or you can review. Based on first come first serve basis 


End file.
